


You Got the Right Kind of Bad Love

by reversecow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, cake are mentioned like once, this is literally all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/pseuds/reversecow
Summary: Michael persuades Ashton to go out dancing with him. And then do a little more.





	You Got the Right Kind of Bad Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent filth. Title from Bad Love by Sleeping Wolf.

The bass in the club was loud, pounding through Michael’s body as he moved his hips, jumping up and down happily next to Luke and Calum. He felt sexy, dancing in a sea of bodies, his oversized tee falling off his shoulder and making him feel a little slutty. He glanced over to where Ashton was sitting in a lounge area not too far away, sipping at a drink, his phone in his hand. He would occasionally lift his eyes up to watch Michael appreciatively, and it made Michael preen and roll his hips a little more suggestively. Ashton hadn’t wanted to come out with them but he never took too much persuading where Michael was concerned. 

 

\---

 

_ “I don’t know, Mikey, I’m really not in the mood to go out tonight. Maybe tomorrow?” Ashton had protested.  _

 

_ “Please, Ash? It won’t be the same without you there. Besides,” Michael crossed the room and slid his arms around Ashton’s waist, leaning in close, his voice getting lower, sultry. “I’ll let you pick out what I wear.” Ashton cocked his head to the side confusedly. “You already look great,” he replied.  _

 

_ Michael shook his head, “I’ll let you pick out what I wear  _ **_underneath_ ** _.” Ashton sighed, his eyes widening slightly in understanding. “Oh. Yeah?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Michael nodded. _

**\---**

  
  


Michael skipped lightly over to Ashton, straddling his lap easily and running his hands down his chest, teasing the exposed skin between his shirt buttons. “Hi Ash,” he greeted him sweetly. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Ashton’s hands settled automatically on his hips, squeezing lightly and he leaned in to kiss Michael, pecking him on the lips and then lightly on his cheek before moving in to whisper in his ear. “You look good out there. Love watching you move.”

 

Michael smiled, reaching his arms up to lace behind Ashton’s neck, playing with his hair that was curling softly at the ends. “Yeah?” He asked. 

 

“Mhm,” Ashton took his earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly and Michael sighed contentedly, fingers curling in Ashton’s hair as he pulled his head back to kiss Ashton more deeply, their tongues brushing softly. Ashton moaned, soft and deep, sucking on Michael’s bottom lip gently when he pulled back and frowning when Michael put a finger up to his mouth to block him when he tried to lean in again. “No, come back.”

 

“Ash?” Michael said softly, wiggling a little on his lap, and Ashton nodded, still looking dazedly at Michael’s lips. “Will you come dance with me?”

 

Ashton sighed, “I don’t know, baby. Not really in a dancing mood tonight. I might just stay here and watch you.” Michael pouted. He was determined to make Ashton follow him back onto the dance floor, but his boyfriend was being extra stubborn tonight. Michael sighed and lowered his head down so it was lying on Ashton’s shoulder, snuggling into his neck and giving it a little kiss. If Ashton wanted to be extra stubborn, Michael could be extra persuasive. 

 

“But  _ daddy,”  _ he murmured in a tiny voice against Ashton’s neck. He smirked when he felt Ashton’s hands tighten on his hips and heard his breathing hitch. “Aren’t I being pretty for you? Aren’t I your good boy? Why won’t you dance with me?” He felt Ashton swallow hard.

 

“So good, kitten, so pretty. I- of course I’ll dance with you, baby,” Ashton breathed out weakly, and Michael grinned against his neck and then lifted his head to kiss Ashton again, humming against his lips and giggling when Ashton moves his hands down to his ass, squeezing lightly. Michael let him touch for a moment and then reached back, taking Ashton’s hands in his and lacing them together, pulling him up off the armchair and toward the dance floor. Ashton grumbled a little but let himself be led, sliding his phone in his back pocket as they made their way into the crowd and settled into a space close to where Luke and Calum were , Michael grinning happily as he shook his hips a little, pulling Ashton in close.

 

He let Ashton admire him, basking in the way his eyes drank in the sway of Michael’s body, the curve of his waist when he rolled his hips from side to side. He felt hypnotizing, powerful with Ashton’s eyes on him, dark with lust, his hands wandering from Michael’s chest down to his thighs. He bit his lip when Ashton’s hands trailed back to his ass again like a magnet, his fingers dipping under the waistband of his jeans to feel the lace underneath. Michael whined softly at the touch and leaned in closer, their chests pressed together tight, grinding his hips slightly against Ashton’s.

 

Michael sighed happily, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Ashton’s hands on him, the mass of moving bodies surrounding them fading into background noise as he lazily rolled his head back, staring up to the ceiling, the flashing lights up above them pulsing in time to the music. Ashton leaned down to kiss at his neck, moving his own hips slowly and filthily against Michael’s. He sucked lightly at the skin by his collarbone, licking and biting gently where he knew Michael was the most sensitive. Michael moaned prettily, tilting his head to the side to make his job easier and running his hands down Ashton’s back. He was already hard, Ashton watching him dance had gotten him all worked up and Ashton’s lips on his neck and his fingers teasing the black lace of Michael’s panties made him feel hot and a little needy. He nudged at Ashton’s jawline with his nose, asking silently for a kiss and Ashton went willingly, licking into his mouth with intent and dipping his hands further under Michael’s pants, squeezing at his ass under his jeans. 

 

Michael squeaked into his mouth, caught by surprise but keened a little when he felt the lace of the panties, slightly rough, rubbing against his skin where Ashton was feeling him up. He arched his back slightly, pushing his ass back into Ashton’s hands and then dipping his hips forwards again so he could feel where Ashton was almost fully hard in his pants. He moaned lowly, swaying his hips to the beat, feeling lost in sensation. Ashton kissed him harder, pulling him in by his ass to press his dick against Michael, grinding against him.

 

Michael bit at his lip teasingly and Ashton groaned, pulling back an inch from Michael’s mouth to breathe heavily. The bass reverberated through the club and Michael’s heart pounded as they breathed in the same air, his body thrumming with want as he turned in Ashton’s arms, pushing back against him purposefully. Ashton growled and grabbed at Michael’s hips again, pressing his hard cock against Michael’s ass in a dirty rhythm. Michael sighed and reached down to palm at his own dick, feeling a few seconds of relief before Ashton reached down and grasped his hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Michael looked back at him and pouted, but Ashton just leaned down to kiss below his ear, biting gently before mumbling, “S’ naughty, angel. We’re in public, what would people think?” Michael moaned softly, nodding and pressing his ass back, rubbing himself against Ashton’s cock. “Sorry, daddy,” he said, voice sweet and breathy.

 

Ashton’s hips bucked against his ass and he groaned desperately against the back of Michael’s neck, turning him around again so he could kiss Michael, his lips hot and insistent. His hands fell back to Michael’s ass and he pushed them underneath the fabric of Michael’s jeans immediately, digging his fingers into the lace and grinding his cock against Michael’s hip. Michael moaned when he felt the line of it against him, hard and throbbing through his trousers. He made a little pleading noise into Ashton’s mouth, and Ashton pulled away, panting hard.

 

“Wanna fuck you so bad, kitten,” he said, his voice rough, pressing kisses to Michael’s jawline. Michael nodded, feeling dizzy, bringing his hands up to tug at Ashton’s hair while he let himself be marked. “Yeah Ash, need it. Can’t wait, need it so bad.” He whimpered, his pants uncomfortably tight over his cock, the constant press of Ashton’s thigh against it both relief and torture. Ashton nodded against his neck. “Gonna get you home, baby.”

 

Michael shook his head, feeling overwhelmed. “Can’t wait, want it now.” 

 

Ashton huffed against his neck, squeezing his ass hard. “God, Mikey, yeah? Need it so bad? Need daddy to take care of you?”

 

Michael whined, bucking his hips frantically, “ _ Daddy _ , please.” Ashton groaned. “Let’s go out to the car, baby, get you what you need, huh? Good thing we have tinted windows, otherwise everyone would have a pretty view of you getting fucked in the backseat. Bet you’d love that though, wouldn’t you, kitten. Love everyone watching you, watching you take my cock so good. They’d all think you look so pretty, that I’m so lucky. Prettiest boy in the world, all for me to fuck, only me.”

 

“ _ Please _ daddy,  _ now _ ,” Michael whimpered, and he grabbed ahold of Ashton’s wrist, pulling him behind as he pushed through the crowd, his eyes fixed on the glowing exit sign that led to the lot they’d parked in. He was vaguely aware that they were leaving their friends without a word but he could care less, he’d shoot Calum a text once he could think clearly. Right now the only thing on his mind was getting Ashton in the car and locking the doors. 

 

There were a few people in the parking lot, chatting and smoking, and Michael and Ashton walked quickly past them without a glance in their direction, Michael’s hand still tight on Ashton’s wrist. Ashton used his other hand to reach into his pocket and grab the car key, unlocking it before they reached it, and Michael threw open the door to the back seat, climbing clumsily inside. Ashton followed him and by the time he had made his way inside the car and closed the door behind himself, Michael had already rid himself of his tight jeans, his baggy t shirt still falling to one side, exposing his collarbone and covering the top of his panties, his dick straining against the front of them obscenely. He crawled forward, hastily unzipping Ashton’s pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He threw them in the front seat while Ashton pulled his own shirt off, leaving him completely naked under Michael, who moaned at the sight and moved to sit in his lap. He leaned in to kiss Ashton hard and Ashton groaned deep in his chest when the lace of Michael’s panties brushed against his cock, his tongue sliding against Michael’s, slick and hot.

 

Ashton’s shoved his hands under Michael’s shirt and he disconnects their mouths to pull it quickly over his head, his mouth immediately falling to Michael’s chest, kissing over his nipples and down to his tummy, licking and sucking at the soft, pale skin there. Michael whined, pulling Ashton’s head up to kiss him again, mumbling against his mouth, “Ash, where-”

 

Ashton cursed, kissing him hard, his hands squeezing Michael’s thighs, “ _ Fuck,  _ glovebox, hold on a second,” and Michael shuffled gracelessly off of him, allowing him to stretch awkwardly towards the front of the car, his knee on the center console, and open the glovebox to grab lube and a condom, not bothering to shut it again before he fell back to the backseat, where Michael was rubbing himself through his panties, moaning softly. Michael straddled him immediately once he’d settled back in and pushed the back of his own panties down under his ass while Ashton coated his middle finger in lube and reached back to press it into Michael.

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,  _ yeah, yeah _ ,” Michael whispered, sighing happily and wiggling back onto the finger, getting it as deep as he could. Ashton exhaled hard, reaching his other hand up to push Michael’s messy blond hair out of his eyes, stroking his cheek in awe, “God, need it so bad, don’t you, kitten?” 

 

Michael nodded, rolling his hips hard onto Ashton’s finger, “Yeah Ash, need it, more, please.” Ashton brought his unoccupied hand to his own dick, smearing some lube over it and tugging it a few times for some relief, the sight and feel of Michael on top of him making him feel lightheaded, high on lust. He pulled his finger out, shushing Michael gently when he made a sad little noise, and added more lube to a second one, pushing them both in slowly. Michael’s mouth fell open and he pushed back against them hard.

 

“Gonna get you all ready so you can ride me, baby, yeah? Gonna sit on my cock, bounce in daddy’s lap? Look so pretty when you ride me.” Ashton breathed out and Michael gasped, nodding fast. “Yeah, m’gonna _ , God,   _ Ash, so good.” 

 

Michael shuddered, burying his face in Ashton’s neck and mewling pathetically. He pushed down on the two fingers, working up a rhythm until he was riding them hard, panties pushed down to his mid thigh, his cock bumping against his soft tummy slightly as he worked himself on Ashton’s hand. 

 

Michael reached down between their bodies to grab at Ashton’s dick, squeezing it lightly and running his finger over the glistening head, catching a bead of precome on his thumb and bringing it to his lips, sucking at it and moaning softly. “Want it now,” he pleaded, looking into Ashton’s eyes searchingly. 

 

Ashton shook his head, “Almost, baby, you’re almost ready. M’ gonna take care of you, promise.” Michael pouted and Ashton leaned in, kissing the expression off his face. He pulled his fingers out again and slicked up a third one, sliding them back into Michael and curling them so they brush against his prostate. Michael made a choked noise into his mouth and bucked his hips, grinding down hard. Ashton feels Michael’s hand slip in between them again, brushing against Ashton’s cock before taking it in his hand, stroking it quickly and running his thumb over the tip. Ashton broke the kiss, grabbing his hand and pulling it back up, resting it on his chest. “Naughty kitten. Gonna make daddy come before you even get to sit on his cock. Is that what you want?”

 

Michael shook his head in protest, “No, daddy, just wanted to touch, love touching you.” Ashton hummed, “I know, baby, can’t help yourself, can you? Pretty little hands are always wandering.” 

 

Michael whined and nodded, grinding down on Ashton’s fingers a few more times before reaching back to push his hand away. “Please, Ash, ready, ready for you.” He shuffled forward quickly so Ashton’s cock was right underneath him, and Ashton grabbed at his hips, stopping him. “Baby, condom?” he asked, panting. Michael shook his head quickly, “No, need to feel you come in me.” Ashton groaned and his cock twitched where it was waiting for Michael to sink down on it. “Gonna make a mess, kitten, you sure?” 

 

Michael pushed at Ashton’s hands on his hips and made a frustrated noise. “Yeah, want it. Wanna make a mess.  _ Please,”  _ he moaned and Ashton released his grip, letting Michael grab his cock and line it up with his entrance, pushing down slowly until he was completely full.

 

Ashton let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes tight and running a hand through his hair, tugging at it a little bit to distract himself from how Michael felt around him, hot and wet and perfect. His other hand came down to trace where his dick was stretching Michael open, his fingers rubbing over the place where their bodies met. “Fuck, kitten, feels so good. Taking me in so well,” he breathed out. 

 

Michael started bouncing slowly, not lifting himself up far until he was grinding back down again, moving his hips in little figure eights on Ashton’s cock, the head hitting his sweet spot every now and then and making him gasp and his cock jump in pleasure. “Ash, daddy, love it so much. So deep,” he whimpered, placing both his hands on Ashton’s chest as an anchor as he worked his hips, sliding up and down on Ashton’s cock. 

 

Ashton opened his eyes, an almost primal growl stirring deep in his chest when he took in the sight above him. Michael was bouncing softly, his mouth hanging open, his bitten lips dark red like cherry cola. His blond hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction. His narrow shoulders were hunched slightly over as he rode Ashton, but his pretty, pale skin was still on display, little red marks adorning it from where Ashton had bitten and sucked at him earlier. A pretty flush was traveling down his torso to his cock, which looked almost painfully hard, bobbing up and down, the head dark red and dripping. 

 

“Look at you, baby. Such a good kitten. Prettiest boy in the world, so good for his daddy,” Ashton murmured, reaching out to run a finger over Michael’s cock from the base to the head. Michael bounced faster, his breathing coming in quick, ragged gasps. Ashton took his cock in his hand more firmly, stroking him gently and Michael moaned, his eyes falling to where Ashton was touching him. He was past the point of words, always got like that when he was close to coming, and Ashton leaned in to kiss kim, Michael panting hard against his mouth.

 

“Gonna come soon, pretty? Make a mess?” he muttered, and Michael sobbed against his mouth, shoving down hard on Ashton’s dick. “Show me how much you love it, baby. Show me how good daddy makes you feel.” Michael moaned, his body writhing on top of Ashton’s, gasping brokenly while he searched for release. “Come on, angel, let go,” Ashton breathed, running his hand softly over Michael’s cock, and Michael cried out as he came hard, grinding down on Ashton’s dick while Ashton stroked his cock lightly, playing with the head and kissing him hard, groaning at the feeling of Michael tightening around him. 

 

Michael hummed contentedly as he came down from his high, still lazily riding Ashton, rolling his hips gently up and down on his cock. “In me, daddy, please. Come in me. Wanna feel you fill me up,” he pleaded. Ashton choked out a moan, bucking his hips up and gazing in awe at Michael above him, gently moving on his lap, streaks of his own come coating his soft skin and his cheeks a pretty pink color, his eyes fixed on Ashton’s, full of anticipation. “Ashy, daddy,  _ please”,  _ he whined, and Ashton threw his head back, moaning low and deep as he came hard inside of Michael, canting his hips up and digging his nails into the leather of the car seat. Michael leaned down to kiss down his temple, pausing at his ear to whisper out a ‘thank you’, and Ashton pulled him in for a kiss, bucking his hips up a few more times before slowing down and finally stilling, his tongue still sliding against Michael’s gently, breathless but not willing to break away from him. 

 

Michael whined a little and shifted on Ashton’s dick and Ashton hummed into his mouth, trailing his hands down to Michael’s hips and helping lift him off.  Michael winced slightly before he slumped onto Ashton’s chest, sighing happily and reaching back to trace his fingers over his own hole, wet with lube and come. Ashton pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “Did so good, baby, god, you’re incredible,” he praised him. Michael blushed, tilting his head up on Ashton’s chest to look up at him. “Best you’ve ever had,” he smirked, leaning up to kiss Ashton, biting his lip playfully. Ashton growled, squeezing slightly where his hands rested on Michael’s hips. “Best ever,” he agreed. 

 

Michael sighed at the touch, “Can we nap in the car? You wore me out,” he asked quietly, settling further into Ashton’s body. 

 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. But let me drive home and I’ll carry you out of the car and into bed, you won’t have to move a muscle,” Ashton promised, kissing over his messy blond hair tenderly. Michael huffed out a laugh, “Oh, so strong and capable. How would I ever manage without you.” He runs his hand over Ashton’s chest. “Yes please, though,” he added, not wanting Ashton to think he’s refusing the offer.

 

He falls asleep quickly in the passenger seat while Ashton drives them home, and Ashton makes good on his promise, settling him into their bed for the night and holding him close. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
